


He's the Prettiest Boy at the Party

by jet6black6feeling6



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Gerard Way, Daddy Kink, Dom Frank Iero, Fighting, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Power Bottom Gerard Way, Sub Gerard Way, Top Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 22:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20610491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jet6black6feeling6/pseuds/jet6black6feeling6
Summary: Gerard drags an unwilling Frank to a house party. Sexy dancing and jealousy ensues.





	He's the Prettiest Boy at the Party

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back and this bitch is long. A typical jealous asshole Frank from me. You know I love that shit. Hope you enjoy it, as always. Leave me a comment.

“I’m so fucking tired,” Frank griped for the millionth time that night. He leaned dramatically against the passenger side window, “This is like… the _last_ thing I want to be doing.”

“It’s already happening,” Gerard said firmly, “I texted Lindsey. We’re going.”

They backed out of the driveway with Gerard at the wheel of Frank’s Audi. He hardly ever drove it, but this time it was the only way to persuade the other man into the car with him. At this point, Frank was only there to make sure his car was ok. And that was fine with Gerard, so long as he got his ass off the couch.

“You’re so stubborn,” Frank spat, curled up against the door with his hood up, “You’re like a fucking teenager.”

“_I’m_ stubborn?” Gerard cackled, remembering how many times he had stayed home at his boyfriend’s request in the last few weeks. When they weren’t on a touring cycle, Frank only wanted to chill at home and not see anyone. Which was fine. But sometimes exceptions had to be made.

“You’re like the most impossible person I’ve ever met,” Gerard continued, “And I always give into you. The one fuckin time I want to see my friends…”

“Well I’m here, aren’t I? Let’s just get it over with,” Frank snapped, hitting his palm flat against the door to punctuate his complaint. But he finally seemed to have realized that they were going to the party, whether he wanted to or not. 

“Can’t you _try_ to enjoy it?” Gerard was reaching here, but he didn’t want to deal with this all night, “It’s like you make up your mind to be miserable and you elect to not have fun after that.”

Frank just scoffed, a sharp exhaling sound.

“_What_?” Gerard prompted, getting even more frustrated.

His boyfriend shook his head, never looking up at him.

“Don’t worry about me,” Frank muttered, “You can have the fun for the both of us. You always do.”

His tone bordered on condescension, like Gerard was missing something and should’ve known it.

Gerard just rolled his eyes, continuing onto the turnpike and maneuvering through traffic to Lindsey’s place in Newark. About a 25-minute drive and plenty of time for Frank to change his mind about socializing.

Gerard blasted some music and got himself in the right mindset. But after about 10 minutes of singing along by himself, he realized Frank was too far gone to be reckoned with. He ignored him, face pressed against the glass as he stared at his phone. He was as physically far away from Gerard as he could be in the confined space.

Gerard did his best to not say anything else, knowing he had already decided on being mad. And when they arrived a while later, and the sun had already gone down. Gerard pulled into the grass off the street behind a bunch of other cars, recognizing his brother’s in the driveway. He smiled, feeling excitement bubble in his chest.

“Ready to go in?” He asked Frank, climbing out and fixing his long red strands in the reflection of the driver’s side window.

“I guess,” Frank said flatly, already walking up the street so much as a backward glance to Gerard on his way in. His hands were shoved in his pockets, head tipped back in defiance.

Frank always acted like a douche when he was dragged unwillingly to social events. He knew it would be a fight to get him to come here. But this was something else. Now he was acting like Gerard just took them into a baron wasteland to watch paint dry, not to see his own friends.

He hurried along behind Frank, who was already 10 steps ahead of him, stomping along in his boots. He got to the front door just before Frank stepped up onto the porch. The music could be heard even from the lawn.

Frank reached up to knock, and Gerard was already getting a glance of how packed the house was from the adjacent window.

“Gee!”

The door flung open before they could even make their presence known. 

Lindsey was on him, throwing herself around his shoulders in a hug. He hadn’t seen his friend since before their last tour, which had began three months ago and ended a few weeks ago.

“Hey, stranger! How are you?” Gerard exclaimed, pulling back and examining her, “You look so good,” He twirled her, taking in her new haircut and skirt that barely hit her mid-thigh.

Lindsey waved hello to Frank from over Gerard’s shoulder. Frank gave a quick nod and a forced smile, but Gerard still saw his face glaze over the second she looked away. It was a behavior he recognized clearly on him. He was already mentally gone.

Lindsey and Gerard spoke loudly over the party music, catching up in the entryway. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Frank slink into the house. He’d probably find Bob and go smoke outside like the antisocial bastards they were. He’d be fine.

Gerard eventually was led into the kitchen with Lindsey, who was presumably a little bit tipsy already as she hauled him along by the elbow. She called people over, introducing him to new friends and chatting with some old ones as he fixed himself a drink on the counter. 

It had been so long since Gerard had seen any of them. He saw people from Eyeball Records that he never thought he’d run into again. Not for one second did he regret the trouble of making it out here. Hometown friends kept him grounded and reminded him he was still human, after how surreal touring could get.

About forty minutes in, Lindsey had left him to make her rounds as a host. Gerard wandered back toward the kitchen for a second round. He leaned against the counter, digging through the cooler when a familiar voice broke into his thoughts.

“Look at this handsome guy. Sort of reminds you of someone, huh?”

Gerard looked over, his back against the fridge, to see Mikey walking over to him. He beamed. Ray was trailing behind him, still half in conversation over his shoulder from someone they had moved away from. 

“Hey!” Gerard smiled, pulling them both in for a quick hug when they stepped into the kitchen, “What’s up? Feel like it’s been longer since I’ve seen you guys." 

Both were already rifling through the cooler and the fridge respectively, grabbing more drinks and popping them open on the counter.

“What’s _new_? Hmm,” Ray took a long drink, “Well I’m not crammed in a bus with a bunch of dudes anymore, so I guess things have been looking up.”

“I’ll drink to that,” Mikey said, raising his can before taking a sip, “I’m surprised you’re here, man. Didn’t think you’d come.”

It made Gerard a little sad to hear that, but he was right.

“Neither did I, but I felt like I needed it,” He confessed, glancing over to the living room that was just around the corner, “We’ve barely been out since then.”

Relaxing around the house had been great, so he wasn’t complaining. Alone time with his boyfriend was rare when they were on the road. But isolation came so easily for both.

“Me too, honestly,” Ray said, “I’ve been at home scratching my balls and watching Judge Judy for the last 48 hours.”

Mikey choked on his drink, laughing.

“You good?” Gerard mocked playfully.

“Yeah _Christ_ it’s just so accurate,” He snorted, “I forgot what the fuck I even did at home before.”

Mikey scratched his head, leaning a bony hip on the counter and glancing out into the living room. A bunch of party attendants working on some sort of game on the TV.

“W’sthat?” Gerard nodded toward them, hoping they knew what he meant.

Mikey and Ray almost simultaneously rolled their eyes. 

“They’ve been getting some dance game set up,” Ray barked, leaning against the wall to watch, “I don’t know anything about it, but it _can’t_ be that hard to get working.”

“Buncha idiots,” Mikey said, shaking his head and turning back toward the fridge, “It’s been like an hour of _that_.”

He gestured over to a guy waving a motion sensor in front of the TV, drunkenly laughing and selecting the wrong icon.

“Hm,” Gerard made a noise of understanding. How many intoxicated people did it take to screw in a lightbulb? Or get an Xbox running.

Mikey emerged a moment later with a sizable cheese platter, smacking it on the counter proudly and digging in before anyone else could get to it.

“She told me to hide this, but I’m not one to hold out on people,” Mikey muttered.

They picked at the food, and friends passed in and out of the kitchen, shooting the shit and making drinks. But the guys stayed catching up, despite how much they joked about being sick of each other.

“Where’d Frankieboy go?” His brother asked casually, “Is he even here?”

“He’s here. I have no fuckin clue,” Gerard sniffed, “He bounced the second we walked in. Haven’t seen him in over an hour.”

He didn’t want to think on it too hard. He was here to have a good time, not to worry about it. It could wait.

Honestly, he felt bad for him for being too pissed to enjoy the fun of this get-together. But that wasn’t his problem, he supposed. Frank could sulk if he wanted to. He was here for himself.

“Think I saw him on the porch a while ago,” Ray said. He jerked his head toward the glass door outside indicating where at.

“He hates this shit,” Gerard said absently.

“Fuck, he’s probably out there crying and painting his nails,” Mikey said flatly, draining his beer after.

Ray snorted laughing, “Not far from the truth, I’m sure.”

Gerard shelved his thoughts in favor of good company, cracking into his third drink. 

* * *

After a while, Gerard and company migrated out to the living room. The rowdy party attendees had finally gotten the dance game working, and everyone had come out of the woodwork to observe whoever tried to participate.

Two people he didn’t recognize, petite girl with short bleached hair and a lanky dude in overalls, decided to be the first to give it a try. They tossed their bottles aside, laughing and shouting at their friends as the game’s instructions flashed through on the screen.

Gerard stood to the side with Mikey and Ray, arms crossed and close to the wall. They watched as the two searched through a list of songs before settling on one.

They picked Gold Digger by Kanye, an easy mode selection. As soon as the song blasted through the speakers, they jumped into a clumsy, drunken version of the dance on screen. Everyone watching seemed entertained, despite their failing at the technical aspect of the game.

“Jesus,” Ray whispered to him, “I can already tell this is gonna get annoying quick.”

Gerard grinned at the absurdity, watching them mirror the movements of the silhouette figures on screen. He had seen something like this before, but never felt dumb enough to give it a try. People standing by watching were shouting and cheering for them as they failed miserably.

It went on for about three minutes, and ended in them stumbling away from the TV for the next person to try out. He let himself wonder if he would be any good at it for approximately two seconds, before resigning to just watch.

There were some valiant attempts. Most were too intoxicated to score well, but the fun was in the enthusiasm of the people who volunteered. After a half hour or so, nearly everyone had given it a try.

Mikey went up with a girl, someone Gerard suspected he was more than friends with, and jokingly made it through a quarter of a song. He quit out of frustration, walking back to where they were standing in the crowd. She finished strong without him, and he cheered her on with the rest of the bystanders.

“I’m not fuckin doing it,” Ray shook his head, arms crossed and feet planted firmly in the spot they had not moved from since they walked up.

Mikey and Gerard were attempting to shove him toward the middle, but he couldn’t be moved. He swatted them off, shaking his head.

“Oh come on, it’ll be funny!” Gerard chided him, gesturing toward the TV.

“Exactly dude, and I don’t want to look like a jackass,” He looked away, like he was going to make a run for it.

Right when he was about to give up on Ray, a familiar face joined in.

“What’s wrong?” Lindsey grinned, “He doesn’t wanna do it?”

She and Gerard finally forced Ray toward the open space in front of the TV, where no one was currently dancing. But he stepped right back out, hurrying back to the side again. The crowd of people talked loudly, lingering in the area in case someone else went up again.

“He’s being a pussy,” Gerard scrunched up his face at Ray jokingly, hoping he would finally go.

“Well neither of you have gone!” Ray said defensively, “Why don’t you go?”

“Oh, man…“ Gerard started, “I don’t know-“

“Yess!” Lindsey cut in, already grabbing Gerard and pulling up backward toward the clearing in the living room, “I didn’t wanna do it alone. Do it with me, Gee please!”

She bounced excitedly toward the TV, picking up the two sensors for them and handing him one. The people around them glanced over momentarily, noticing the new contestants.

“HA yes dude!” Mikey noticed them, already clapping.

It was in that moment that Gerard realized how intoxicated he was, because when he attempted to read the songs on the screen, the world spun a little. His stability was decent enough, but he definitely didn’t care about looking dumb anymore now that he was already up there.

“Fine, you pick the song then,” Gerard said to her, raising his arms in surrender. He then busied himself with affixing the sensor around his wrist.

Lindsey clapped excitedly, shuffling through short snippets of songs and already dancing by herself to each one. She flipped through everything on easy mode, not landing on any one song for a minute.

“Nope, nope, nope… Oh _yes!,” _She cried, finally selecting a song. And when Gerard noticed it was one in _advanced_ mode he nearly ran off.

The instructions on the screen flicked through, telling them to copy the moves on the screen. Lindsey grabbed his hand, squeezing and giggling before moving to give him space.

She had chosen _Piece of Me_ by Britney Spears, and it blasted through the speakers of the house as it came onto the screen. It all happened so quickly, Gerard missed the first few steps before falling into it.

_I’m Miss American Dream since I was seventeen…_

Her high, nasally whine drowned out his thoughts. Mikey and Ray howled, clapping and jeering along with the other party attendants. Everyone watched, seeing as Lindsey was the hostess. It was only polite to watch her make a fool of herself, he supposed.

Gerard quickly hurried to follow the moves on screen as the song filled his head. The moves weren’t too bad to start, but he wanted to try his best just to see if he could do it well. Everyone else had done terribly. He knew he could do better.

He rotated his hips, running his hands up his sides and swaying. He glanced over at Linds, who was doing the same.

But it quickly got trickier as the song progressed. He followed what was on screen, dropping low and shaking his ass. He rolled his body provocatively, remembering just how tight the jeans he had selected that night were. His boots had a little bit of height to them too, making the low dips more difficult. But he soldiered on, nailing move after move.

_I’m Mrs. lifestyles of the rich and famous (You want a piece of me?)_

The next move prompted him and Lindsey to face each other for a moment as they rose back up, rocking on their heels and swaying. He winked at her jokingly, and she blew a kiss.

_Now are you sure you want a piece of me?_

As the heavy dance beat came around, he really got into it. The points were racking up on his scorecard as he shook his ass, laughing and feeling himself to the rhythm of the song. He slid a hand down his chest provocatively, stopping just barely short of landing between his legs, biting his lip.

Right as the song was winding down, Lindsey came over and grinded on him, making everyone laugh and yell. She turned around giggling and grinning. He rolled his eyes as she ruined their score, but it didn’t matter.

Not to be outdone, he moved in front of her so his ass was in her lap. He bent all the way forward at the hips to touch his toes, getting in a sultry groove. A few loud whistles of appreciation came from the audience.

As much as he didn’t want to admit it, the song was sexy. He _felt_ sexy. And he dropped down, getting as close to twerking as he had ever been. His excessively lewd movements could’ve been interpreted as a joke for Linds, but he knew it was because he just wanted to feel hot. Alcohol had that effect on him.

He got on all fours, shaking his ass and flipping his hair dramatically.

He looked back at her from under his long red locks, smiling cheekily before turning around. He stood, grabbing her by the hips and doing one last quick tango before pulling her into a hug.

The song ended, and they both nearly collapsed laughing.

“Shit, keep going!” Someone yelled from the crowd.

Gerard turned in the general direction of them, making a kissy face. They were in stitches as they made their way back to their friends.

“Fuck, I don’t even know how I’m supposed to follow up on that,” Ray laughed, shaking his head and elbowing Gerard, “Good job freaks.”

“Yeah maybe you should both just quit your day jobs and become strippers,” Mikey added, sparking up a smoke inside and taking a drag, “The gay and the lesbian. In town for one night only,” He said in a stifled showman’s voice as he exhaled.

Gerard rolled his eyes, pushing past them and wondering if there were any beers left in the kitchen. But first, he sort of had to pee.

He sauntered off from the crowd, headed back toward the hallway. He _could_ use the guest bathroom, but he was sure Lindsey wouldn’t mind if he used the one in her bedroom. The other one was probably nasty as hell right now from the use of so many drunk people.

He slipped into the dark bedroom, flipping the light on and heading over to the toilet. As he emptied his bladder, he floated off inside his mind. It was probably about time to head home, he realized. It was nearly midnight and long past his 30-year-old curfew.

He zipped his pants, washed his hands and started back out toward the door.

And when he went to flip the lights out in her bedroom, he nearly had a damn heart attack.

Frank was sitting on the edge of the bed, head cocked, arms crossed.

“Jesus _Christ_!” Gerard exclaimed, grabbing his chest. He stepped fully out of the bathroom, giggling, “You scared the shit out of me.”

He would’ve kept laughing, but Frank’s face didn’t move. The same heavy lidded expression remained stony on him.

“Where have you even been?” Gerard pressed, taking a few clumsy steps toward him. He wasn’t drunk, just sufficiently tipsy, “You missed the whole party.”

“Well,” He began, “Didn’t miss the part where you were dancing like a fuckin hooker.”

Frank’s mouth twitched.

Gerard was shocked. Frank had been watching the whole time and he didn’t even notice.

Some part of him was hoping that he _did _watch, even if he was only out on the porch seeing it through the window. But he would never admit it.

“I… yeah…” Gerard fumbled over his words, not knowing why Frank was throwing an accusation at him. Or why he even cared what he was doing suddenly.

His boyfriend stared still, examining him up and down with his eyes, before waving him over with his index finger. His dark clothing camouflaged him in the dim room, with only his face and hands to give him away.

“C’mere,” He rasped.

His eyes were red and a little swollen. He knew fair well what that meant. Frank usually held a high impressively, but it always brought out a different side of him. One that was even more straightforward than usual.

Gerard reluctantly took the remaining steps between them, crossing the floor and arriving before him at the foot of the bed. He stared for a moment, before Frank patted his leg once. 

“On my lap,” He ordered.

Gerard sighed, but listened. He wasn’t in the mood to be scolded, but he figured he would hear him out at least. He hesitated, before lowering himself down, putting his ass on Frank’s thigh. His body was folding in on itself, away from the man’s chest.

Gerard breathed in deeply, looking anywhere but at his face. But he quickly caught on, and Frank’s fingers encircled his jaw, turning him slowly to look in his eyes.

Frank said nothing. He only looked at him, mouth set in a firm line. Gerard figured it was a prompt for him to speak.

“Where were you?” Gerard whispered. He hadn’t meant to say that. He had a good time with his friends. But the nagging feeling of where Frank was at still bothered him all the same.

Frank’s eyes narrowed.

“Is that what this was all about?” Frank said inquisitively, a smile creeping across his lips.

“No!” Gerard became defensive, “Answer my question. Why did you run off?”. Couldn’t Gerard dance for fun and not be trying to spite him? He didn’t get why it was such a big deal.

Frank tucked a strand of long red hair behind Gerard’s ear tenderly. He pulled him in closer, snaking an arm around his waist.

“Missed me, huh, baby?” Frank whispered, ignoring it. The muffled sound of the party music still vibrating from behind the closed bedroom door.

Gerard didn’t want to say no. He did miss him. But he wouldn’t say yes and give him the satisfaction of knowing it. He ran off, ditching him like an asshole all because he was too lazy to come here. He was pissed, and he was too buzzed to back down. Frank was going to turn this into some indirect, accusatory thing if he didn’t do something.

He shook his head, moving to stand up, but Frank’s arm kept him firmly planted in his lap.

“Come on, let go of me,” Gerard said, looking at the door, “You know the answer and I’m not gonna sit here and get made fun of.”

Frank tisked, holding his hip down.

“Look at me,” Frank ordered.

Gerard glanced quickly, trying to stand again.

“I said look at me, Gerard,” Frank hissed, “Don’t make me ask twice.”

Gerard exhaled loudly, relenting, finally staring back at Frank’s eyes. He glared back at him to find Frank equally angry.

“You’re out here dropping to your knees and shaking your ass in front of our friends,” He spat, fingers tightening around his waist, “Did you lose your mind, or what?”

He saw the flash of hurt behind Frank’s eyes, no matter how brief. There, and then gone. Replaced quickly with anger.

Despite how sure of himself Frank liked to pretend to be, Gerard knew what he saw. Gerard rolled his eyes at his domineering façade. He knew Frank liked to be in charge, but something was different this time around. He needed something else besides their usual power exchange, because it clearly wasn’t satisfying him.

“What should I say then?” Gerard said, raising his voice a little in frustration, “Just tell me what you want to hear. Clearly I’m not giving it to you.”

Frank maintained a stony expression, toying with the hem of Gerard’s shirt. He didn’t have Gerard fooled for one second.

“I don’t need to tell you anything,” He paused, running his thumb over Gerard’s hipbone under the hem of his jeans, “Why did you do it?”

Fuck. Gerard couldn’t handle this shit right now. No more dancing around it.

“You’re being so fucking stupid honestly,” Gerard shook his head, feeling Frank dig his nails into him. He never spoke like this to the man he considered his dominant. But he felt he had to, “I did it because I like attention. I wanted to feel _sexy_. And I was mad that you were gone. You ran off like a fucking prick.”

“You better watch your mouth,” Frank said, eyes darkening threateningly.

“No, I won’t, actually,” Gerard asserted.

He could tell Frank was shocked with that, but he was really on a roll with not dealing with his anti-social, overly possessive bullshit. He felt a wave of confidence allow him to continue, “I came here to have fun and see my friends. I wanted to feel _wanted_. I chose to ignore you sulking on the patio because I knew you’d run off and get high.”

“Oh, _now_ you care what I was doing,” Frank spat, “You were just that desperate for attention, huh? Can’t have mine, so you have to get someone else’s,” Frank paused a moment, exhaling heavily, “People were all over you the second you walked in the damn door. And you’re _mad_ at me for fucking off?”

Gerard fussed in Frank’s lap, trying to wiggle away. But Frank wouldn’t let go.

“We came here for you to fill up your attention reserves since you aren’t getting enough off tour. I fuckin knew that. You knew that. But now you’re mad I didn’t want any part of it?” Frank continued, eyebrows knit together, face turning red in anger.

Frank probably thought he was winning the argument too, after his stream of accusatory consciousness came out in a long burst. He sat, chest heaving, as he was the one now leaning away from the other’s touch.

But Gerard couldn’t help the Cheshire cat grin that spread over his face when he finished speaking. He had just handed Gerard the real reason he was so upset, wrapped up in a neat little package, and he didn’t even realize it.

“Oh…” Gerard said softly. He looked at Frank’s beautiful face, “So that’s how it is…”

Frank just stared, confused and angry.

He figured it out, all at once. Frank was mad that Gerard was always the life of the party, despite the fact that Frank always elected to fade into the background. He felt rejected and unnecessary. And he was pissed that he had to share. What it really boiled down to was that…

“_You_ missed _me,_” Gerard finally stated, knowing he was right.

Frank said nothing still, eyes burning and features frozen, solemn. Gerard tilted his head, nodding.

“Yeah…” He continued, “I wasn’t the one needing attention either. It was _you_ that needed it. But it’s ok. It’s… totally alright. I get it.”

“I… What?! You got this backwards Gee, I-“

His tone was snapping and defensive. He had hit a soft spot.

Bingo.

Gerard stopped listening to whatever bullshit excuse he started conjuring up.

He leaned forward, filling the space between them, and kissed Frank. A soft, lingering closed mouth kiss, before withdrawing slightly. He rested his forehead against the other man’s, successfully shutting him up.

“Frankie…” Gerard sighed, breathing him in. He smelled like his cologne, mixed with weed and cigarettes. Clean, but filthy. Just like the man himself.

“Gee…”

Frank’s soft tone indicated that he had guessed correctly. He would never say it. But he might as well have just now.

He knew Frank wanted to fight before. To flip him over and spank him. To slap his face. That’s what Frank _did_, after all. That’s why he followed him into the bedroom. But he knew today was different, and Frank needed something else. Whether he was willing to admit it or not. And today, Gerard was going to make sure he got it. Someone else had to take the reins tonight.

He kissed him again, gentle and languid. He took hold of the back of Frank’s head, pulling him in softly and deepening it, slipping his tongue into his mouth before pulling away. He tenderly laid a hand on his chest.

“I’m so sorry, Frankie,” Gee whispered, nuzzling into Frank’s neck momentarily, before beginning to leave a trail of wet kisses.

Frank breathed in sharply, gripping Gerard encouragingly by the hips as the redhead slowly climbed into a straddling position in his lap.

“I’m sorry you felt like you couldn’t say it,” Gerard cooed, sucking and biting his neck, “If you needed me, you could’ve told me.”

He whined his words childishly, just like how he knew drove his lover wild. He drew in even closer in his lap, so their chests were flush against each other. He wondered momentarily if Frank could feel his heart pounding.

“_Fuck_,” Frank breathed, gripping his ass in his hands. Their foreheads pressed together again momentarily, before Gerard resumed kissing.

He went in this time, licking into his mouth and sucking on his tongue before letting Frank dominate the kiss. His long fingers tangled into his hair. They made out hot and heavy for a few minutes, only broken up by Gerard’s whispers.

“You know you’re all that matters to me… Frankie… Y’know I love you…. Love you so much I can’t breathe…”

Frank hiked him up in his lap even further, so Gerard was sitting up on his knees, grinding down on him hotly. Frank used his grip on Gerard’s ass to control his movements.

“Need me to give it to you, huh?” Gerard panted, “Mm I needed you too Frankie, it’s ok… You can tell me…”

Frank stayed silent, and that was the loudest thing he could’ve done as someone who was normally in charge.

Gerard took it as a signal to continue. He reached down between them, making quick work of Frank’s jeans. He needed them off now. He could feel that he was already fully hard, pressing up against the zipper. And when Gerard finally undid them, he moaned gratefully.

He climbed off, sinking to his knees in front of Frank, before tugging his jeans and underwear down enough. Gerard looked up, pupils blown wide. His cock brushed Gerard’s delicate face, their skin tones contrasting dramatically.

“Lemme… Please Frankie, I wanna make you feel so good. Wanna get your cock stuck in the back of my throat the way you like,” He rubbed his face against it teasingly as he spoke, “You wanna fuck my mouth?”

Frank’s eyes were clouded with lust as he stood over Gerard. He grasped himself in his hand, slapping it against Gerard’s cheek, and on his parted lips.

“Baby…” Frank breathed, placing the swollen head on the older man’s bottom lip, “Pretty boy.”

Gerard took a deep breath, knowing what was about to happen.

He shoved all the way into Gerard’s mouth, giving him barely any time to prepare. He gagged, but relaxed his throat quickly, letting Frank start a quick and deep pace. He hummed, tonguing at the bottom of his length and bobbing his head in time with his thrusts.

Frank looked down at him, petting his head as he fucked all the way into Gerard’s throat. And Gerard took it, eyes watering and cheeks flushed. 

“Mm, sweetheart…” Frank hissed, wincing with pleasure.

They continued for a few minutes, until Gerard felt like Frank’s movements were becoming erratic, indicating that he was getting too close to finishing. He then pulled off with a loud pop.

Then Gerard stood. All the blood rushed out of his head, making him see stars, but he didn’t care. He wrapped his arms around Frank’s shoulders, pulling him in for another heated make out session as he pushed him backward on the bed.

Frank fell back willingly, with Gerard on top of him

Gerard latched onto him, wrapping around his solid form. His arms were around his neck. His legs were around his waist. His swollen lips were open on his, kissing and licking hotly like it was keeping them alive.

“Mhmm…” Frank hummed, wrapping his strong arms around Gerard’s slight figure. He pulled him in even closer, making Gerard’s heart swell.

“Need you to be inside me,” Gerard whined, kissing him between sentences, “I feel so empty, Frankie. Fill me.”

Frank’s eyes fluttered shut as he spoke, and he let Gerard ravish his neck and collar bones, already reaching to unbutton his own jeans. He knew Frank needed a break. He needed a break from being in charge, being a lone wolf, being so hard-headed and angry. He needed Gerard to take control this time. It showed on his face, and the way he let him touch him.

Frank never let Gerard touch him quite like this, or order him around at all. But everyone needed to be taken care of sometimes. Frank just had an odd way of showing it.

Gerard sat back on Frank’s lap, throwing his jeans, and then shirt, onto the ground in a pile. Only his underwear was left, and luckily for his boyfriend, he already had a feeling this night would lead to sex.

He had chosen pastel pink and white striped panties that barely fit his ass. His cock was poking out of the top as he leaned back, stretching and showing off his figure to the man below him. It took exactly two seconds for Frank to grab his waist, running his hands up and down his body.

“Fuck…” Frank whispered, “You’re mine.”

His possessive tone made Gerard whimper and nod, letting his hands grab him anywhere he wanted to.

“Can’t believe you were wearing these under your clothes when you were out there dropping your ass to the floor._ Fuck_,” Frank said.

“You like that?” Gerard prompted cheekily.

“Depends…” Frank said, voice rough, “Would you dance like that for me, baby?”

His tone indicated that he wasn’t entirely serious about the last part, but Gerard was never one to under-perform. While he remained seated on Frank’s lap, he rolled his body, grinding and feeling himself.

He leaned down, tugging on Frank’s hair and palming between his own legs as he moved. Frank never looked away, mouth slack.

He gave a quick little performance, moving his body the way he had before. Frank never took his hands off his hips as he moved.

“Gee…” Frank said.

“Remind me tomorrow and I’ll do the whole thing for you naked,” Gerard whispered, and Frank groaned in response. He knew he wasn’t kidding.

Frank dove to catch his mouth in a kiss, but this time he pushed up, rolling on top of Gerard. He straddled the other man’s waist, quickly removed his own shirt. He left on his jeans and underwear, just withdrawing his cock.

And something about Frank shirtless in his dark jeans really sent Gerard to another planet. He whined, dragging his fingernails over his boyfriend’s tattooed chest.

“So hot, Frankie,” Gerard said softly to him, “Can’t believe you’re real sometimes.”

And he meant it. He really couldn’t.

Frank smiled, shaking his head like he didn’t believe him. But Gerard would make sure he knew his words were true by the time he was done with him.

“Gonna fuck me?” Gerard’s chest was heaving as he palmed himself through his skimpy underwear. He needed Frank inside him, like, yesterday.

“You’re so talkative today. What’s gotten into you?” Frank asked, only somewhat joking.

“You love it,” Gerard replied, trying to get him over him by wrapping his legs around his waist.

“Never said I didn’t, baby,” He went willingly, kissing Gerard again and sliding his hand between his legs, prodding spit-slick fingers at his entrance.

“Mmm-Ah!” Gerard cried, feeling him slide a digit inside. Frank laughed at his response.

“Still wanna talk?” Frank teased, his face smushed against Gerard’s affectionately as he prepped him. Gerard moaned in response at the feeling of something finally in him, as well as the feeling of Frank on top of him.

“Fucker, just- AH…” Gerard choked out, opening his legs more.

“What, can’t wait for some cock inside you?” Frank whispered in his ear, scissoring him open.

“Nn… _Your_ cock,” Gerard said back, “Just your cock, Frankie. Nobody else’s.”

Frank might have liked to act like he didn’t care, but Gerard heard the catch in his breath as he heard. He needed to hear that tonight, and Gerard would make sure of it.

He teased him for a few more minutes, stretching him with three fingers and kissing him senseless. Gerard gripped his waist, pulling him in closer and closer.

“Good?” Frank asked.

“Yeah… Yeah, please,” Gerard whined, fidgeting as he felt him plunging in over and over, “Want you in me.”

Frank withdrew his fingers from him. He spat lewdly in his own palm before giving himself a few rough strokes, getting himself ready.

“Why should I fuck you after you let everyone else see how big of a whore you are?” Frank growled, teasing the tip between Gerard’s legs, making him shiver, “What’s left for me, huh?”

Gerard knew that dance pissed him off. But he knew he could bounce back just as easily. He ground up into Frank’s cock, leaning so their lips were brushing.

“My pretty little hole is left for you. They don’t know how loud I scream or how much I cry when you’re fucking it,” Gerard hissed, “And you really fuck it, don’t you Frank? You _know_ you do. You go so fuckin hard and deep. Your cock is bigger than any of theirs...”

From the looks of Frank’s eyes falling shut, and his swollen lips parting, he knew he had started to crack him. He knew what it looked like when lust had overtaken him. Frank was slipping away already.

“And they know you own me. They can watch me all they want, but I’ll always go home with you. They can’t make me scream like you,” His tone stayed in that whiney, pitched up voice that he knew went straight to Frank’s cock, “I love you, daddy. _Fuck me_. Fuck me like you always do.”

“Mmm,” Frank made an encouraging noise in response, biting his lip.

His breathing hitched as he teased at Gerard’s rim for another moment, spitting again directly onto his hole for makeshift lubrication. He dragged them over and over, making Gerard shiver. He knew it worked.

“Little fuckin slut,” Frank said softly, almost sounding sweet, “My baby... Such a slut for me, huh?”

He slid in about half way, making Gerard cry out at the feeling. Fingers never quite prepared him for the full thickness of his cock.

It hurt, and Gerard fidgeted under Frank’s grasp. He held him down as he slid in further.

“Oh, mm. Wait,” Gerard felt himself constrict his legs around Frank in pain, “Wait… It’s too big. Ow, Frankie…”

Frank shook his head, sweat damp hair clinging to his face as he leaned over Gerard’s figure.

“Think I care?” He asked roughly, “You beg for my cock, you get it. Deal with it.”

Frank pushed in the rest of the way, making Gerard cry out in pain and pleasure. He saw stars as Frank began a deep stroke into him. He slid a hand behind the small of Gerard’s back, elevating his hips to get an even deeper angle.

“Fuck, _ow_, daddy. It’s so big,” Gerard squeezed his eyes shut, digging his fingers into the bedsheets. He was stinging with pain, but it was quickly turning into pleasure.

“Yeah?” Frank whispered gruffly in his ear as he continued at a deep, rough pace, “Gonna cry, baby? Is daddy hurting you?”

“Yeahh-aahh…,” Gerard’s whining response turned into a moan.

“Mm, but you love being split open, angel. I know you,” Frank countered, licking up the sensitive side of Gerard’s neck, “That’s what you wanted, right? You said you like it when I make you scream.”

Gerard felt his lips quirking into a smile, knowing he was right. Frank knew he was playing the pain up, even if he was sizable.

“L-love you daddy,” Gerard said, voice catching in pleasure, “Whatever makes you feel good too. Use me.”

Frank dug his fingers into Gerard’s hips, inclining him up so that he could slam further into him. He sat up more, so he was nearly on his knees between Gerard’s legs.

“Ah yeah, like that Frankie,” Gerard encouraged him, “Just like that.”

“Really want me to use you?” Frank growled.

Gerard nodded quickly, eyes slipping shut in pleasure. Soft ah-ah-ah’s were escaping him without him realizing.

“Want me to fuck you like a bitch and finish inside that tight little pussy of yours?”

A moan tore from Gerard’s throat at his words, feeling them go straight between his legs. He knew that’s what Frank wanted to do the minute he saw him out there dancing like a hooker. If he had been acting like this at home, he would’ve been getting pounded on the floor of the living room.

Frank went even harder, making Gerard cry out over and over. The sound of his hips smacking into Gerard’s filled the room.

“Please, please Frankie,” Gerard was being loud, but he didn’t care who heard, “Only for you. Fuck, daddy I missed you. I _love_ you, daddy. Love you. Love you.”

Frank grinned, eyes heavy and head tipped back as he slammed into the man below him.

“Love you too, angelboy. Tell me who you belong to.”

“You, daddy. _Fraank_! Frank you fuck me so good, _mm_,” Gerard was babbling nonsense, digging his fingers into the tattooed skin on his back. He could barely remember to breathe.

“That’s right, baby,” Frank said, slowing down to a slower pace, but going even deeper inside of him, “You wanted it? Take it.”

Gerard could hardly stand it anymore. It had only been a few minutes, but he was close. Frank was above him, holding him down. His damp chest slid across his with every movement. His pretty hazel eyes were clouded with lust and possessiveness. He loved when he got like this.

“F-fuck… Frank? _Daddy_… Oh!” Gerard cried out, pulling him in even closer.

Frank smiled wickedly, knowing he was about to finish. He hiked his legs up further around his waist, rolling his hips into him.

“Mmm that’s it, Gee,” He praised, sex babbling, “You’re so pretty like this, baby. Don’t want anyone else getting you like this. You’re _mine_.”

Gerard heard that little pang of jealousy and insecurity leaking into Frank’s words again. And it tugged at his heart.

He leaned forward, yanking Frank’s face toward him and smashing their lips together. They kissed hotly, and for once, Frank let Gerard lead with his tongue.

“Daddy…” Gerard whispered, getting so close, “I love you. I’m yours. _Yoursyoursyours_.”

Frank ravished him, kissing him through his words. And he felt himself barely able to hold on anymore.

“I’m gonna-“ Gerard choked out, eyes rolling back behind his closed lids.

“Yeah, yeah me too baby,” Frank whispered, his breathing becoming labored.

“Frank! Aaah,” Gerard cried.

“Ah-yeah, that’s it,” Frank responded, hitting that spot inside of Gerard over and over.

“Mmfuck!”

Everything felt so hot and full and _fuck_ Gerard was coming, spilling between their slick bodies. And as he squeezed on Frank’s cock, he finished with him, pumping Gerard full of every drop he had in him.

“Oh baby, _fuck_ baby,” Frank moaned, slowing his pace as he finished.

They finished together every once in a while, but it had been a long time. And this time was different, because Gerard knew they both needed it. They needed that connection and intimacy. Funny how he and his boyfriend could feel miles apart in the same room sometimes. This time, he needed to remind Frank he was right there all along.

They slumped over, Frank letting his softening cock stay inside of Gerard for a few moments as they both caught their breath. The sound of the party banged on outside the room, but neither of them could hear it anymore.

Gerard pulled Frank in to an embrace, and Frank went willingly. He held the man’s damp head against his chest, kissing his temple and nuzzling his cheek. Frank turned his head upward in response, giving him better access to his face and neck.

“Frank?”

“Mm?”

“I’m sorry,” Gerard whispered into his ear, “I really… I should’ve….”

Frank responded after a short stretch of silence.

“No,” He shook his head, looking up, “Don’t apologize baby. I should be the one apologizing. You just wanted to see your friends.”

“But I didn’t understand that you felt distanced from me, and I should’ve known,” Gerard said, playing with his inky hair between his fingers, “I wasn’t being sensitive toward you.”

“I mean… I’m not exactly good at expressing shit, ya know?”

Gerard scoffed.

“Well _yeah_, obviously,” He teased.

“Hey, but at least I didn’t strip for our friends,” He joked.

“I didn’t strip! I was just dancing sexy. And you _know_ I was hoping you saw it,” Gerard defended himself.

Frank simply shook his head, pulling him down for another kiss.

“Don’t forget, you get to do it naked for me when we get home.”

Gerard smiled.

“I’ll do it any day of the week for you.”

Frank winked flirtatiously, making Gerard laugh. He really meant it though.

“Love you, baby.”

“Love you too, Frankie.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking for the next one either doctor roleplay, prisonfic, or a proposal fic. YOUR CALL. Let me know.


End file.
